


Break In

by beepsnbops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Yamaguchi Tadashi, Eating Together, Flirting, Flirty Tsukishima Kei, Kissing, M/M, Moving, No Beta, OOC Tsukishima Kei, Phone Calls, Texting, University, Volleyball, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepsnbops/pseuds/beepsnbops
Summary: Yamaguchi has just moved into his new apartment. What happens when one day his neighbor shows up trying to break in?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Break In

**Author's Note:**

> my second work here wow!! i wrote this one kinda fast. i was hit with more bursts of inspiration plus i’d like to write another one shot soon and i had to finish this one first! enjoy!!

Looking around his new space Yamaguchi takes a deep breath in. He’s just moved into his new apartment with the help of a friend.

“I think this is the last box!”

Yachi strides though the door and into the box filled flat. Her arms occupied with an open box, one that carries all the little trinkets Yamaguchi didn’t end up packing away. As Yachi puts the last box down on the kitchen counter Yamaguchi envelopes her in a big hug.

“Yacchan I can’t ever thank you enough for this, is there anything I can do to repay you?”

He buries his face in Yachi’s blonde hair. She giggles and pats his back, shaking her head.

“No no you don’t have to do that, I’m happy to help you out!”

They pull away and Yachi looks up at him with her doe like eyes. 

“Well... if you ever think of anything at all please tell me immediately. I definitely couldn’t have done all this on my own.” 

He turns and looks around at the setup of the flat. It contains a small kitchen connected to the living room. Off to the left of the entrance there’s a short hallway that houses one bedroom, bathroom, and extra closet. Suddenly a bubbly voice fills the air.

“You know,” he snaps his head back over to Yachi who’s looking into the open box she brought in.

“You could try actually getting to know your neighbors.” As chestnut brown eyes locked with the taller boys she put a hand up over her mouth.

Yamaguchi was dumbfounded, staring at her like she’d suggested committing the worlds most awful crime. 

“What... I? Huh?” He sputtered

Her laughed spilled out and surrounded him like the sun’s warmth after days of rainfall. 

“Meet your neighbors! Talk to them and make some new friends! It really can’t hurt I promise!”

The boy looked away from her and a hand flew up to the back of his head, fiddling with the dark locks there. 

“Well... I guess it can’t be too too bad... but what if I annoy them!! Or I say something awkward and make it awkward between us? Oh god what if they hate me after that!” His voice slightly raising an octave.

“Oh come on!” She walks over to him, patting his bicep. “You’re getting ahead of yourself! Surely they know someone is moving in so maybe they’ll even introduce themselves first!”

He pondered what she had said. 

_You know... maybe it is time to meet some new people. They could be nice, and there’s a possibly they would talk to me first!_

“Okay” he finally said

The blonde’s face lit up.

“You’ll do it?” She cried, her eyes shining with happiness at the brief answer. 

“You’re the one who asked it of me anyway! I’m doing it because it’s your wish.” He looked down at the variation of browns on the wood floor, cheeks showing his embarrassment. 

Small arms wrapped around his torso and squeezed him a little. “You’re gonna do great Yams I bet all your neighbors will love you!!” 

“Thank you Yacchan, I’m really hoping they will...”

✿✿✿✿✿✿

It had been about three weeks since Yamaguchi moved into his new place. Everything felt new and most definitely refreshing, the stores around the area, the big park where he would walk quite frequently, oh and how could he forget... his new neighbors. 

Just like Yachi had told him, his neighbors had been first to introduce themselves. Very eagerly too... maybe a little too eager. Revisiting the crisp memory in his head a laugh boiled up out of him. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿

_A promi nent knock sounded out around the apartment. Yamaguchi looked up from his computer._

_‘Is that Yachi? She just visited a few days ago so I doubt she’d come back without saying first...’_

_He sat staring at the unattended new emails that were sitting in his inbox. Another knock pulled him out of his thoughts._

_“Coming!” He called out._

_Putting his glasses back on he made the short way over to the door. What was that noise? Yelling?_

_‘I guess a few people must be at the door but who are they exactly?’_

_He swung open the door carefully the and in his sight were two boys who looked about to be the same age as Yamaguchi. The shorter, orange haired one was holding a pie of some sort._

_“Can I... help you?” He asked, eyeing the shorter male. His brown eyes flickered to the other who was standing slightly behind the human tangerine. He had black hair and sharp blue eyes. They were glaring down at the shorter male who had now put on a beaming smile._

_“Hi! We’re your neighbors!” He practically screamed out._

_“Don’t yell boke it’s not polite!” The shorter turned back to meet his companion’s dark blue eyes, countering with a glare of his own._

_“You pretty much just yelled too you know.” Quieting down he huffed out a breath and returned his chocolate brown eyes to see a confused Yamaguchi at a loss for words._

_“Oh so sorry! I’m Hinata Shoyo and thi-“_

_A light smack was exerted on the back of the tangerine male’s head._

_“I’m Kageyama Tobio...” Hinata was now staring at Kageyama with his jaw hanging open. Kageyama rolled his eyes at the orange haired boy “Sorry to disrupt your afternoon but we noticed you moved in recently... we live down the hall in 386...”_

_Hinata seemed to forget Tobio’s earlier actions, squealing out “We brought you apple pie! I’m sorry if you’re not a fan... but why wouldn’t you be it’s the best pie there is!”_

_Hinata offered the clear container out to Yamaguchi’s chest, who took it hesitantly._

_“I... Thats very kind of you, uhm both of you... would you like to come in?” A little taken aback by the two’s contrasting personalities he stuttered out a sentence._

_“W- HEY!” Hinata yelled as Kageyama flicked at his year. A hand shooting out to get back at him only to he stopped by the taller catching his wrist._

_“We wouldn’t want to bother you if you were busy” he spoke cooly, unfazed by Hinata’s constant squirming, trying to get out of his grasp._

_“Oh! I wasn’t working on anything too important, please come in. I can’t eat all this apple pie by myself.” He chuckled at the two standing in his doorway._

_He turned and made his way into his apartment. The two new comers silently following after him and shutting the door. Yamaguchi got out plates for the three and proceeded to cut into the apple pie delicately._

_Hinata not so subtly cleared his throat. “I’m sorry but I don’t think we caught your name!” He chuckled nervously_

_“Oh! I’m so sorry,” he yelped as he places the third piece of pie onto the plate. “The name’s Yamaguchi Tadashi. Oh and... thank you for the pie!” He smiled at the two, making his way to the microwave to heat his slice up. “Sorry,” he chuckled “you two can sit at the table if you want.” He gestured to the round wooden table with four chairs around it. Hinata and Kageyama sat quietly while starting to cut into their slices._

_They talked for hours after Yamaguchi sat down with them. Hinata asking a lot of questions ‘Do you have a roommate? Where did you live before you moved? Do you like it here?’ Yamaguchi felt welcome, not only did he get bombarded with questions but he learned some things about the two. They shared an apartment and went to the same university. There they played for the same volleyball team and were said to be both amazing at it. Who knew Yamaguchi’s neighbors were known as the infamous freak duo. He told them how he had played in elementary and middle but stopped in high school so he could focus solely on his studies._

_As it reached four o clock Kageyama said they must be going as to not take up more of Yamaguchi’s time. Yamaguchi waved them a goodbye and shut his door, returning to his unread emails._

✿✿✿✿✿✿

“So anything particularly new happen in the four days we haven’t called?” Yachi put on a teasing voice that carried over through the phone. A sigh was heard from Yamaguchi’s end.

“I met my neighbo-“

“OH MY GOSH YOU DID!! WHAT WERE THEY LIKE, ARE YOU GUYS FRIENDS?” Yachi yelled at him due to excitement, almost dropping her phone. The taller held his phone away from his ear as to not go permanently deaf and waited till the shouting subsided. 

“Sorry sorry,” she sheepishly apologized. Yachi got easily excited for her friends. It was good Yamaguchi was settling down nicely. 

He took a deep breath preparing to tell her the encounter.

“Well... go on!”

He told her about Hinata and Kageyama, how they surprisingly balanced each other out despite both having seemingly endless energy. It was so strange how differently the two expressed themselves yet were stillsuch great teammates and friends.

“I have a feeling you’ll get along nicely with them! And sometime I will introduce you.” 

“Me? What why?” She squealed

“Relax! They mostly banter with each other so that’s where all their energy goes. I’m going to introduce you guys! It won’t be too bad! If I talked to them then I know you’ll be able to as well.” He laughed 

“Alright... alright, I’m looking forward to meeting them then.” She mumbled 

“Oh don’t get shy Yachi! I’ll tell them beforehand too, it’ll be great!”

They talked for a little more before hanging up at approximately nine twenty.

Yamaguchi sighs, getting up to make himself a cup of tea and then to return working on his physics problems that were abandoned on the coffee table.

Around ten there came a sound at the entrance of his apartment. He looked at the corner of his computer for the time. 

_Who could still be out at this hour?_

The rusting grew louder. It almost sounded like... like someone was trying to break in. Yamaguchi swallowed and pushed the uneasy feeling in his stomach to the side. 

He got up from his place on the couch, placing his problems back onto the coffee table. Once he was at the door he looked through the peephole. He saw a tall blonde trying to stick his key into the lock. Mumbling could be heard but Yamaguchi couldn’t make it out. He took a deep breath and proceeded to open the door. 

The blonde looked dumbfounded for a moment, not daring to look up and meet Yamaguchi’s eyes. 

“Uh... uhm can I help you?” Yamaguchi cursed himself for sounding weak. Who knew what this persons intentions were. Here he was trying to break into Yamaguchi’s apartment while he was home.

The blonde finally looked up. Red painting his cheeks, he finally spoke.

“I’m... I’m so so sorry, I forgot my glasses this afternoon while leaving for work, and, and I barely got sleep last night and now that I’m looking at it your number kind of looks like 402 and not 404... fuck, sorry if I scared you I promise I wasn’t trying to break into your house, damn it.” The blondes cheeks lit up more as he rambled on.

_Damn it he’s really cute... he wasn’t even trying to break in... maybe I should help him..._

“Oh, uhm, hey it’s all good. I assume you live in 404 then?”

He looked to the shorter man, eyes a little unfocused. He gave a short nod, “I, I’ll be going now I’m so sor-“

“Oh uh no! Do you need help? Sounds like you were having trouble with the key...” he giggles remembering the blonde’s antics.

The stranger looks away sheepishly “Well... it’s not like the lock was designed for my key anyway.” 

Yamaguchi let out a wholehearted laugh at the comment.

“Ah, I forgot about that, here let’s go.”

He took the blonde’s forearm and led him back to his rightful apartment complex, taking the key from him and slotting it into the lock. He turned the knob and pushed open the door, tugging the stranger inside his own apartment. 

The lights were flicked on and he turned back to the owner of the apartment.

“So what’s your name?”

“What?” The taller asked dumbly, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“I said... what’s your name. You showed up on my doorstep and I’m now in your apartment, I think the least you can do is give me your name.” Yamaguchi looked around the apartment. It had more modern decor and it was very minimalist looking. Reflected the male who showed up on his doorstep wearing a white button up shirt and brown slacks.

“Tsukishima Kei...” he wandered off to the bedroom to retrieve his glasses. “What’s yours?” The question rang throughout the flat.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi” Yamaguchi observes Tsukishima’s face, now paired with glasses. 

_Wow he’s really cute for someone who accidentally tried to break into my apartment._

Pink dusted his face as he quickly threw the thought away. He cleared his throat, feeling awkward about Tsukishima, whom he had just met, was studying him intently.

Tsukishima’s eyes focused again, he turned and strode over to his refrigerator. 

“You’re going to ignore me?” Yamaguchi said “Not even a thank you? I may as well just go back to my apartment anyway, it’s getting late” he rambled on. Feeling weird now that he was in the blonde’s apartment.

Tsukishima looked back at him while placing some food contents on the kitchen counter next to the fridge.

“As saying sorry...” he turned back to eye his ingredients “and thank you... I’ll make you dinner.”

“Dinner?” He questioned “Who has dinner at ten thirty?” 

“Well I thought you’d know I work late since I was coming home at ten... or... trying to at least.” His face showed little emotion, the slightest embarrassment was hinted at his cheekbones and ears.

_He’s nothing like the rambling mess that was present when I opened my door..._

But this was Yamaguchi’s cute neighbor, maybe he could become friends with the guy. 

“Okay... well tell me about yourself then?”

“Excuse me?” He spat

“You’re my neighbor so we should at least get to know each other, we’re bound to see each other around again, I mean we live right next door to each other.” The shorter walked over to the kitchen counter and leaned back on it, hands placed next to his sides, feeling the cool black and white marble.

“For starters... I’m currently attending Tohoku University... studying Applied Physics. My favorite color has to be purple... and I’ve never had a pet in my life.” He started some conversation topics, hoping that it would lead to something between the two.

“Tch, I’m also going there but for Aerospace Engineering.” He started the stove, putting beef, onions, and oil in the pan to make the meal “I guess my favorite color is blue, and we had a bird in elementary school...” 

“We?” Yamaguchi questioned

Tsukishima sighed “My brother and I, he was really fond of the bird. When we first got it I was a bit wary of it... you know being a kid and all I had only seen birds in the wild so I was afraid we were ‘bad’ for keeping one. Her name was Cho.”

“As in butterfly?” He raised his hand to his mouth, not so subtly hiding his laughter.

The taller gave a small smile, “I mean we were kids and we thought it was a good name, you can’t blame us.” He emptied a packet of rice for the both of them into the air fryer, closing it shut. 

“Yeah I guess I can’t can I? It is a cute name after all! Perfect for a bird I think.” Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima cook for a little longer before they spoke again.

As Tsukishima is getting out the bowls Yamaguchi questions “So you never told me what you’re making for us.” He watches the boy fill the two bowls with the now fried rice then proceeds to turn off the stove.

Tsukishima gave him a look that was clearly ‘Isn’t it obvious?’ “I made us gyūdon, it’s the first thing my mother and brother taught me how to make. Plus it’s my favorite dish, not to mention it’s also simple and doesn’t take that much time.” 

Yamaguchi pondered his words while Tsukishima places the beef and onion onto the rice, completing it with a couple spices on top and some soy sauce. Once that was done he carried their bowls and chopsticks to the table. Coming back to the kitchen to get two glasses for water Yamaguchi snapped out of his thoughts. 

“You know you didn’t have to do this for me.” He smiled at the blonde

“Yeah well... I wanted to, just never mention what happened... earlier... again please.” He filled both the glasses up, swiftly walking back to the table to set them in their respective places.

Yamaguchi slid into his place across from Tsukishima with a somewhat menacing grin on his face. 

“So that’s what all this is about isn’t it?” He snickered “Trying to get onto good terms with me by making me food? Which... is probably really good and thank you by the way.” He picked up the wooden chopsticks that were placed neatly on a napkin. 

A few minutes past as they silently are and drink their water. Enjoying the simple yet delicious meal.

“I... yeah I suppose but for another reason also...” he sheepishly picked at an onion with his chopsticks. 

Yamaguchi’s eyebrow quirked up “And your second reason is?”

Tsukishima pushes up his glasses, reaching for his glass and taking a sip of water.

“I, think you’re really cute....”

Yamaguchi almost chokes on his rice. 

“Excuse me???” His voice raising in volume.

“Oh come on you heard me.” Auburn eyes peered over the glass the blonde had to his lips and he smirked.

Yamaguchi was now enveloped in red, avoiding eye contact and picking at the rest of his food with his chopsticks. 

Yamaguchi checked his watch, it lit up, the time was nearing 11:20pm.

“Oh shit! I have a test tomorrow at ten!” He looked up panicked, met with a sight of Tsukki’s lips turned down in the slightest. “I, I’m so sorry I should really go. Uhm thank you so much for the food and don’t worry about earlier, it’s not a big deal. I hope to see you again sometime!” 

Yamaguchi bolted up, taking his bowl and glass to the sink, not wishing to be rude by not washing out his dishes. The blonde was hot on his heels, “I can clean them out myself, after all you’re a guest here” he took Yamaguchi’s hand in his own making the way over to his front door.

“Ah! Oh you’re really nice but you don’t need to!” Yamaguchi was far to flustered with this pretty blonde boy who goes to his university, made him dinner, AND walked him over to his apartment which was all in all seven feet away from his own. 

_Fuck did he really mean what he said earlier?? I’m really not that cute..._

The shy boy raised a hand to brush his fingers over the faint freckles that lay there, sighing softly.

“Hm?” His neighbor turned to look down at him when they stopped at their destination. 

“Oh I uh...” the same hand moved to the back of his head and played with the semi long hair there. “You mean it?” 

A head was cocked at the shorter boy “Mean what?”

Yamaguchi swallowed, “Mean... mean what you said about thinking I’m cute?” Shyness took over him over and his gaze dropped to their intertwined hands, cheeks tinting red at the sight.

A hand was placed on his freckled cheek and before he knew it a kiss was was pressed to the top of his head. Yamaguchi scrambled back, hands still intertwined with the taller male, accidentally pulling him along. 

“I- Tsukishima what... what was that for?” The green haired boy had embarrassment written all over his face. The blonde just shrugged “Had to prove it to you, Tadashi.” 

The shorter could’ve melted right then and there from hearing his given name being said by his really pretty neighbor. Before he could think of a response Tsukishima took out a pen and wrote his number on the back of Yamaguchi’s hand. 

Yamaguchi stared at the small and surprisingly neat numbers on the back of his hand. Looking up at Tsukishima a breath caught in his throat. 

He only got a wink in response, “Call me cutie...” the blonde lets go of his neighbor’s hand and walks back towards his apartment. Hearing the door to 404 shut and lock closed the boy rushes back into his own apartment, a huge smile spreading across his face. He whips out his phone and enters the numbers left on his hand, already writing out a message to send immediately.

**you** i had a great time tonight... despite  
being scared to death an hour ago  
thank you for the food!

**tsukki♡**  
i did too, sorry for the scare...  
talk to you tomorrow cutie pie

**you**  
that’s okay! gn Tsukki!

Yamaguchi’s face was in flames. Who did this Tsukishima person think he was?? They had just met an actual hour ago for crying out loud! 

Yamaguchi pulled up another contact on his phone and pressed call immediately. 

“Yachi... you’ll never guess what just happened to me...” A dreamy smile embellished his features and stayed there the whole night as he squeezed his pillow tightly. Talking the night away with his best friend about the adorable blonde neighbor he had.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m really proud of this. i didn’t edit it as heavily as my first so if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me :)) hope you enjoyed this silly story. the texting part was so hard like... i’ve done html in school but damn bruh i couldn’t figure out how to get Yamaguchi’s texts to the right side of the screen. so there’s my best attempt lmao, by tampering with it i messed it up more and had to redo it a lot but maybe one day my text scenes will become better!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
